My Way Or The Highway
by Mailei
Summary: Karin was taken back to Konoha. What happened to her when she arrived there was a total mystery... up until now! Karin vs. Ibiki! Let round one begin!
1. Your Such A Jerk

My Way Or The Highway

I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters I have borrowed for my story. If I did I would be rich and would not be writing stories about my favorite anime. =D

Rated: Pg-13 I'm going to try and keep the M language to a minimum.

This take place after Karin was taken back to the Hidden Leaf Village for questioning. After the whole Sasuke almost killing her on the bridge, and her being saved then carried to the village by Kakashi. I just loved that part in the manga where she was being interrogated , she was giving a sad story about her life, then when Ibiki didn't buy it, she gave up and wanted food first before being questioned any further. Smart lady indeed. So this is my take on how it went. P.S. This is not a romance by any means. I don't think they go together that well, but something tells me someone is going to challenge me on that one. ;D

**My Way Or The Highway**

_**Chapter 1: Your Such a Jerk**_

The chair groaned, as Ibiki Morino sat back with his arms crossed, his large frame almost tipping the chair back onto two legs. Usually being almost 6 foot 4' and 200 pounds of pure muscle, made it easy for him to be intimidating, most of the time he was intimidating without even trying. He was after all, the Torture and Interrogation master of the Hidden Leaf. He was known all over for his methods of extracting information from enemies. Hell, half of the time he didn't even need to use his size or strength to get the prisoners, rogues and criminals to talk. He was also a master mind at using psychology, he knew how the human brain worked. He knew how to get information without even lifting a finger. And when it came down to it, he did enjoy the challenges of breaking prisoners. Hell, some days he loved his job. But of course this, isn't one of those days.

He sat there with a glare on his face, that would usually make anyone nervous, as his obsidian eyes pierced threw their soul. But today that look didn't even seem to phase this prisoner. He had been with this one for about forty-five minutes, and well, it was beginning to get on his nerves. This prisoner was one of the very few to not be phased by him. And when I mean few, it really is few like in the handful of people few. It seemed if things kept going in this direction, he would be using the Torture Room today. And that put a smirk on his face, well because so far they had gotten nowhere with this prisoner. She always seemed to have the upper hand on them. Not only with the rest of the interrogation team, but with Ibiki himself. And with Ibiki, he always took this personally. This prisoner may have the upper hand now, but when he gets the upper hand, they were in trouble.

Karin sat in the chair across from the man, that she dubbed in her head "The Giant Jerk", eating the food that she requested from the ANBU black ops. As a trade for some information on Kabuto and Sasuke. Hell, if they wanted something from her, she wanted something in return. Plus she hadn't eaten since her rescuers from this village, saved her from an even bigger jerk, her ex-leader, Sasuke Uchiha. Her rescuers had stopped for some Dango on the way back to the village, she was lucky that they were generous, and bought her something to eat. Now thinking back, Dango sounded pretty good right now. She smiled as she took another mouthful, of all the times to be thinking about Dango, this had to be it. After all she was in an interrogation room with four ANBU, two jonin and The Giant Jerk, whose ego is probably bigger then this room.

She looked up to see the huge man glaring at her. She smiled sweetly at him, of course knowing this would irritate him. She really hated guys like him. They always seem to think their better then everyone else, just because their bigger and stronger. She spent years training to be able to prove to herself and the people she fought she wasn't weak. And to be intimidating to others at her size was quite an accomplishment, it got her a top job working for Orochimaru, and the praise she wanted. And of course the bragging rights of being one of Orochimaru's trusted guards. But for a guy like him it took no effort, she was half the size he was. He had used his size to try and intimidate her twice already. Both times she didn't let on that she was intimidated at all, although the second time she was sure he was going to jump over that table and strangle her. And with her injuries she knew she wouldn't be able to react in time to do anything about it. She stopped chewing and took a sip of her herbal tea...

She immediately spit it out, making it spray all over the table, and not to mention all over the giant jerks clothing and his black leather jacket. She stood up and threw the cup against the wall shattering it into pieces. Which made all the ninja's in the room spring into action. She ended up with her hair in someone fist pulling her head back, a sword to the side of her neck and the back of her legs, kunai to her thighs and left arm, everyone had a hold of everyone of her limbs. But the one who made her mad the most was the giant jerk, whose one hand was almost wrapped around her whole neck squeezing lightly on her throat, while his other held her arm high in the air, almost with enough strength to lift her off of the ground, if she want's being held by the others.

Karin tried to move with all she had, yeah, and it did nothing. What seemed like hours was only like 30 seconds before she yelled spitting venom in her words at Ibiki. "YOU TRIED TO F-ING POISON ME YOU BASTARDS!" With that she tried to move her arm to free herself of his grasp to hit him. And yet it did nothing, but send shock waves of pain threw her body. She cried out in pain and her body's lost all strength, if they weren't holding on to her, she would of hit the ground. "Let her down easily!" Ibiki commanded. They all set her down on the ground. Ibiki bent down and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him in the eye. "This is the last time, and only time, we will let you down easily." His words were almost whispered, but filled with a deadly undertone "Next time you will be lucky to leave this room alive." Karin winced and tried to pull away from his hand that squeezed her face with each word that came out of his mouth. Once he let her go she glared at him "YOU TRIED TO POISON ME! LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Karin stood up. "You know you deserved that!" As she waved a hand at his tea covered clothes. "You tried to poison me! I was going to co-operate as much as I could, and you turn around and do something sneaky like that! I thought you people were supposed to be, well nice or something, after all I'm giving you information! You guys are assholes, you know that?" She picked up her chair that had been knocked over in the scuffle and sat down. She angrily sat straight with her legs crossed at the knee, she crossed her arms and let her fingers tap on her elbows in annoyance. Ibiki grabbed the other chair he had been sitting in, and moved it right in front of her and sat down, making their knees touch. She glared at him then pushed her chair backwards to put distance in between them, but he shifted his chair closer to her once more. When she moved her chair back for a second time it moved a bit then stopped short almost making the chair topple backwards, Ibiki had hooked the chair with his foot.

He leaned forward so he was in her face and whispered "We didn't try to poison you, it was a truth serum. Because I don't feel the need to play any of the games you may have up your sleeve. I can tell your used to getting your way, and maybe anything you want. Well this is my turf and your brat like behavior will not be tolerated here. I will get the information out of you one way or another. I am making you my personal prisoner until I do so." His face contorted into a sadistic smile. Karin tried not to let on she was actually scared and on top of that, she was too close to the giant jerk. "So let's start this session now" With that out of nowhere the ANBU to her side, had shoved something into the side of her neck. And the world turned black...

There we have it fans! The first chapter in a mini series! Review Review Review! Lol Hope you enjoyed this! ^_^


	2. Look What You Did

My Way Or The Highway

I do not own Naruto... if I did then I would make Suigetsu marry Karin, then have them live happily ever after. ^_^

My Way Or The Highway

Look What You Did

Karin felt like she was going to throw up and possibly at this moment, she didn't want to know why she was laying down. Her brain kept telling her to sit up and puke, many questions went ran threw her head at 100 miles per hour. Which in turn made her head spin. All of the, Where am I? What's going on? Why do I feel sick? And so on. She had to stop thinking and react! She quickly leaned over the side of the bed and started to dry heave, but doing this too fast and being in the semi-conscious state she was in, sent her falling over the side of the bed. Hands out of nowhere caught her just in time. All she could feel was what felt like she was floating back onto the surface where she once was. Where the hell was she? She thought to her self, then it suddenly clicked into her head.

"Open your eyes! Damn it open!" She told her self in her head. "The enemy will kill you if you don't! Get up! GET UP NOW!" With that she forced her eyes open, not really able to see anything beyond the blurriness. She raised a hand to her face and let it rub her eye. That's when she realized she was missing her glasses. Damn it! She tried to get up, but it felt like her limbs weren't obeying her commands to do so. "I... I... don don't feel so … so good." She managed to get out. Her throat was so dry. She just let herself collapse right back onto the place she was on.

"Here put these on, they may help you a bit" A female voice said to her, then she felt the plastic of her glasses gently touch her face as they were put on. She had to blink a couple of times before she was able to focus. She looked over to see who was in the room with her. It was the pink haired kunoichi that had rescued her from Sasuke. "Wh-where am I?" She stammered. "Well Karin, your in the Intensive Care Unit at the Konohagakure Hospital." Sakura replied, with the hint of what sounded like annoyance in her voice. Then they both turned as someone walked in the door.

Hinata Hyuga walked in then paused, she smiled her sweet smile as usual "I'm happy to see your finally awake, and looking better as well. I'm here to take your vitals, this should only take a minute, then I'll be out of your way." She walked over to Karin and proceeded. So Sakura just continued "Karin, you were brought here after the complications you had, with what seems to be the drug they used, at the ID Unit. Do you remember anything?" Karin looked at Sakura with wide eyes, then shook her head no. "Well" Hinata added in, "You were in pretty bad shape, it seems like you are one of the very few who seem to be allergic to this. 1 in every 100 people are, lucky they got you here in time, you seem to be recovering faster then most people do. In no time you should be feeling like your old self again" She smiled.

Of course, Karin thought to herself, of all the people who are allergic to this drug, it had to be me. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'll be your nurse today, so if you need anything at all just feel free to ask. Your buzzer is just at the side of your bed." With that she left the room. Sakura handed her a cup with water in it. Karin sat back up and took a couple of sips, which seemed to have moistened her throat. "So what happened?" She asked turning to face Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "Well you know you were taken to the Intel Division Unit right?" Karin nodded and laid back down."Well you were being questioned, they gave you what they call the truth serum and you reacted badly to it. They brought you here to be treated, we treated you and you've been passed out for the past 3 days." Karin just stared at her with a look of shock... then it was replaced by the look of anger. "THAT GIANT JERK!" she tried to yell but it came out as a hoarse whisper. "I BET HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Karin sat up quickly. Sakura stood up from her chair raising her hands to try and calm her down.

"Calm down Karin, I don't think he was trying to kill you!" Karin glared at her and responded frantically "HE WAS TOO! THE GUY IS A FREAKIN SADISTIC EGO MANIAC! HIM AND HIS PSYCHOTIC GOON SQUAD OF ASSHOLES!" Karin ranted as she waved her arms to emphasize her words. "Karin I mean it calm down! If he was trying to kill then why did they bring you to the hospital?" Sakura walked over to Karin to make sure she wasn't going to do anything sneaky, after all they didn't know what skills she possessed. Karin finally calmed down a bit. "So they can make it look like an accident! They are ANBU after all! It's their job to do dumb shit like that! And... my head hurts and I feel like I'm going to be sick again." Karin rubbed her forehead.

"Lay down and take it easy, their not going to kill you as long as your in the hospital."

Karin laid down, and looked over at Sakura with wide eyes "So they are going to kill me?" She asked her voice getting a bit high at the end. "NO! Damn it Karin their not going to kill you!" Sakura rubbed her forehead and sighed. Her shift was going to be over in an hour, then home to bed. Oh God did she just want to be there right now. At least there was silence in the room for about 5 minutes. Sakura paced the floor looking out the window. Karin watched her as she seemed to be lost in thought and Karin had an inkling to what she was thinking about.

Karin looked at the ceiling "So what's your name again?" Sakura sat back down in the chair. "Sakura Hurano" "Well Sakura, you saved me once. I'm not one to thank people, but thank you for all it's worth." Sakura just nodded. Karin sat back up "So what's going to happen to me once I'm released from here?" Just then the door swung open "Your going to be coming back to the ID Unit, where we can continue the questioning" Ibiki said as he walked in. Karin face went from surprised and maybe a bit of fear, then right too anger. "YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOU BASTARD! YOU AND YOUR CRAZY ASSED BAND OF SLAVES! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Karin tried to yell with only half of her voice working.

Ibiki smirked at her "Spunky as ever I see, maybe your well enough come back to the ID Unit right now." Sakura just stood there with a confused look on her face, not really wanting to get in the middle of these two. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME YOU JERK? I'M NOT GOING!" Karin crossed her arms and made a pouting face mix with anger. Ibiki stood there with a emotionless face then replied "Yes, yes you are." Karin glared at him, then smiled sweetly at him."Ummm, how about NO!" Yes she know that would irritate him, just like before. She could see the split second of anger that flashed in his eyes, then it was replaced once more with the emotionless look he carried. He walked over to the bed. "I believe you have no choice in the matter... Sweetheart" As he leaned in her direction with a smile on his face. SWEETHEART? HOW DARE HE CALL HER SWEETHEART! Karin was about to flip when 2 ANBU walked in the room.

"WAIT! SHE CAN'T LEAVE YET!" Sakura walked over and stood in between the ANBU and Karin. "She still needs to be treated for at least 2 more days!" Ibiki turned to Sakura who was standing right beside him. "I don't think your in the position to tell me what to do." When the ANBU advanced Sakura stood her ground and glared at them. "I am a medical nin and I do think I know what's best for her." Sakura replied sternly. "And I believe I still have more authority then you." Was his reply. Karin glared at Ibiki "Your the reason why I'm in here in the first place! She's a medical professional! Your not! She's better then you! She knows what's best, not you! You just like to hurt people! Because your a GIANT JERK!"

With that Hinata walked into the room smiling "You rang the buzzer what can I help you with Miss Karin... ?" Then she stopped short, looking at everyone her smile faded to confusion. "HINATA! This ogre jerk is trying to make me leave the hospital! And I'm not better yet! Please make him leave me alone! He tried to kill me! He is harassing me! And he even brought his friends to help!" Now that everyone was turned and facing Hinata, of course her face went beat red. "Wh-what's going on?" Karin quickly replied "I just told you!" Sakura jumped in. "It seems the ANBU know more then we do when it comes to medical training and being a nurse." She looked at Ibiki, who in turn looked back. "Well it seems like she is healed, if she has this much energy to act like a spoiled brat."

Hinata took a deep breath and with everyone's eyes on her she looked at Karin then back to Ibiki. "I'm sorry , but she will be staying another 2 days, she is not fully healed and still needs to be treated." Ibiki walked over to Hinata who took a step back, not liking the look on the huge mans face. "I believe she will be coming with me, today." Hinata took a deep breath. "No she will be staying here. Where she will be treated further." Ibiki crossed his arms. "I believe The ANBU do have more authority over your stature Miss Hyuga." She looked at him this time having the confidence to hold her gaze. "And I believe when it comes down to authority. In this hospital you have no authority to over ride our judgment on a patients health. She needs to be treated so she will stay here." Ibiki was now getting ticked off. "I believe..." Hinata had had it with him, her face went red and she cut him off. "Mr. Morino, she is my patient! And I will decided when she is well enough to leave this hospital! Until you get the medical training I have, then you can override my decision on this patient! If she leaves this hospital without my consent I will be going directly to the Hokage! Now visiting hours are almost over! You can visit my patient in between the hours of 10am to 3pm! That is all! And have a nice day SIR!"

With that Hinata stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in shock from her outburst at Ibiki. The quietest girl on the planet had just told one of the scariest men of Konoha off. Which was a shock to him, all he could remember of her was this tiny, meek, girl who had no self esteem or even a voice for that matter. Man, teenagers these days, Ibiki thought to himself. Karin laid back down smiling. "Well Mr. Morino you heard the lady. So I guess you have like, what? 15 minutes left?"

Ibiki turned and glared at her, actually making jump. "We'll see about that."

Then the door swung open again with and angry force, it was Hinata, she stomped inside "I forgot my clip board!" Then left slamming the door behind her making everyone jump. Sakura stood there in shock "I have never seen her like this before, you really made her mad!" She said as she pointed a finger at Ibiki. He just shook his head then walked to the door, before he left he looked at the two ANBU. "Keep watch at the door, don't let anyone in except the doctor or these two nurses." Then out the door he went. Then the two ANBU followed.

Sakura sighed "Well that was fun, but my shift is ending so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Rest up until then." She said as she walked to the door. "Yeah, will do." Karin fell asleep smirking , HA 2 more days! In your face you jerk! This time she got the upper hand, not to mention the black haired girl freaked on him, well not really freaked, but it was a fun to watch. Yes today had been fun too bad she still felt nauseated.

Well there we go fans! Round one had ended! Karin is the winner this time! Ibiki would of won but he put her in the hospital. ;D Now on to round 2! DING DING DING!

P.S. Who knew Hinata had the balls to stand up to Ibiki like that! XD You go girl!


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

My Way Or The Highway

I Would love to own Naruto and anything Naruto related but I sadly do not. So give credit to the man who did invent such a wonder full master piece of anime! ;D Masashi Kishimoto Dude we all love you!

P.S. Sorry about the format and a couple of typos in the last chapter the spell check on the site wasn't letting me change anything, it wouldn't save my changes and I didn't want to reload it, but I will reload with the changes soon. :D

_**My Way Or The Highway**_

_**Chapter 3: Good Morning Sunshine**_

Karin slept well that night. She slept better then she did in a long time. For the past 10 years of her life she was always on edge, some nights too scared to fall asleep. That's what living with Orochimaru will do to you, not to mention after leaving Orochimaru and joining Team Emo with Sasuke, then it was what Suigetsu threatened to do to you. At least with Suigetsu there was the promise of waking up in the morning. With Orochimaru, you might be the next lab rat, yes the rat that gets to be the next test subject for some weird experiment, and if you live threw the experiment, then good for you. But you might not live threw the next one... And it was kind of hard to sleep as a child in an underground lair not seeing the light of day for months at a time, with the screams and yells of people being tortured, experimented on ,or well, being killed, echoing down the halls. It was something she could never get used to, also to the nightmares that place had produced. She hadn't had a nightmare for a while now, that is up until now...

She had the strangest dream though, in her dream she was back on the bridge, Danzo still holding her hostage. Sasuke standing on the other side, glaring with deadly intent. She called out to Sasuke to rescue her from this man who just lost his arm, that was infused with the eyes of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke yelled for Karin not to move. Suddenly he drew his sword, within a split second it extended and was coming right at her and her capture. Then everything slowed down like time was standing still, Danzo whispered in her ear, "I may desire power and to rule the Leaf, but I never wanted to rule the world. He will be the end of all things good, he must be stopped. Him and his puppet." Right before the sword was about to pierce the both of them Karin thought in her head "What does he mean puppet?"

She slowly woke up thinking, "And who is this "him" he was referring to?", she rubbed her eye when she suddenly heard, "Well good morning there, Little Miss Sunshine." Wait! She knew that voice, she sat up quickly and squinted her eyes, OMG! He maybe blurry right now, but there was no mistaking it! The Giant Jerk, was in her room, sitting right beside her bed! "You look very well rested, on this fine morning." Karin glared at him, "What are you doing in my room?" She crossed her arms and squinted trying to make out his facial expression. He sighed "Here put these on." And he handed her her glasses.

She grabbed them with annoyance, and placed them on her face, "What are you doing in my room?" He smirked, "Well, Miss Hyuga said I was allowed to visit during visiting hours." He leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed, with a smile that could either be taken as, the last one your ever going to see before you die or a smile that he had won a battle. "And as you can tell by the clock, it's now 11:10 am..." Karin cut him off with a glare, "You've been watching me sleep for the past hour and ten minutes? OMG! You are so creepy! Who the hell does that?" Ibiki just shrugged, "I wasn't here the whole time, I manged to sneak in a cup of coffee, a mid morning snack and I read the newspaper."

Karin sighed, "Are you planning to stay here the whole day? Because if you are I'm just going to ignore you and sleep." With that she rolled onto her side facing away from Ibiki. "Well I am allowed to stay up until 3 in the afternoon, I mean that's not the whole day. But yes I am staying." Karin groaned, "Why? Just come and pick me up when you have too." Ibiki replied with sarcasm in his voice, "Well I wouldn't want you to get lonely, with no one to visit you here in the hospital. Most people enjoy the company in their time of need." Karin rolled over and glared at him, "YOUR the reason I'm in here in the first place! You drugged me!" Ibiki leaned forward, "I believe I didn't know you would react badly to the serum, actually your the first person I have interrogated that was."

Karin just looked at him like he was stupid, then replied angrily, "You seem to BELIEVE in a lot of things. You want to know what I believe? I believe your just some stupid ass jerk! And I still believe your trying to kill me! And I believe your a creeper for watching me sleep! And I believe your ANBU are eating while on the job!" She pointed to the door. " And I believe Sakura is going to walk threw that door in a second!" With that the door opened, and indeed Sakura had walked threw it. Ibiki looked over his shoulder, then back at Karin. "One of your talents, I'm guessing."

Sakura walked over to Karin, "Glad to see your finally up, I'm here to take your vitals and to see how you feel today." She proceeded to do her work. "And good morning ." Ibiki nodded his head, "Hurano." Karin looked at Sakura, "Can you make him leave please? He's bothering me. He was watching me while I slept! Do you know how creepy that is?" Sakura looked up from what she was doing, "Well that would be a no, he has the right to stay during visiting hours. Until he does something that requires us to call security, he will be here until 3 pm." Ibiki smirked at Karin "Indeed that is right, Miss Haruno, and I don't plan on leaving until then." Sakura finished up and turned to Ibiki, "Well it is your choice, just remember Hinata comes in at 2 pm." Sakura smiled, remembering yesterdays turn of events. "Thank you Miss Haruno, but I don't plan on getting on her bad side for a while." Ibiki replied, just a bit irritated at the fact that the little Hyuga girl had gave him a tongue lashing yesterday. Something not many had ever dared to do.

"So Karin, are you hungry? I can get something sent to your room if you like." "Hmm.." Karin pondered, "Sure that actually sounds good, can I have some tea also?" Sakura nodded as she wrote notes down on her clip board. "Yep, it shouldn't take that long for it to come." Karin laid back, "Thanks." Right before she left she turned to Ibiki "Would you like anything ?" Ibiki smiled and what sounded like very pleasant words, you could tell it was sarcasm, "Why yes, if you could bring me a cup of coffee that would be great." Sakura smiled a smile you could tell was fake, "Sure thing." With that she left the room.

Karin wasn't sure what that was all about, then she sighed, "You guys took this to the Hokage didn't you?" She looked over at Ibiki. "Well I do recall yesterday being summoned to the Hokage's office, to discuss a matter, that did in fact have to do with one of my prisoners..." Karin cut him off. "I'm not a prisoner! I haven't done anything wrong, I was brought here to give you information. How does that make me a prisoner?" Ibiki sat up, "You worked for Orochimaru, a missing nin, an S-class criminal, barer of illegal jutsu, who performed illegal experiments on many civilians, he murdered many innocent people, and he tried to take over the leaf. And you were helping him do so by being one of his subordinates." Karin sighed. "That was Orochimaru, that wasn't me. I didn't really have a choice to work for him or not. We had no choice but to obey him. With team Taka, yes I had a choice but I also had nowhere to go. If you want to know what I did then you can wait the one day, it's going to take me to get out of here. Then I will be happy to tell you." Ibiki rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, why am I thinking it's not going to be that easy? So your telling, in two days your just going to give me all the information I need? And expect nothing in return?" Karin nodded.

Ibiki laughed loud, which made Karin jump, "Oh, that's just rich! You expect me to believe that? Did you think that your poor innocent little girl act is going to work on me? I can see right threw your act. I already know your the Diva type, and yes Karin, I have dealt with your type on a few occasions in the past. Also I'm not the type of man that likes to play games. But when I have too in cases like yours, in the end I always win." Karin glared at him, "Fine you want to play games? Then let's do so! Starting now..." Ibiki cut her off, "Well sweetheart, you started this one a couple of days ago, and it seems we are not quite done. The game ends when I win." Karin squinted her face, "Don't call me sweetheart! And when you win? Who says your going to win?"

Ibiki smiled, "I say I'm going to win. I always do." Karin crossed her arms, she was about to say something, when she stopped and pointed to the door, "Foods here." Ibiki turned to see a lady walk in with a cart, being followed by the two ANBU who were protecting the door. She moved the tray over to Karin and placed the food in front of her. "Here you go my dear, and you wanted the tea right?" Karin nodded then said thanks. "You wanted the coffee sir?" Ibiki nodded and took the cup she held out to him. Karin looked at the lady, "He's gonna need another cup of coffee, he needs the other one to feed his giant ego." The lady looked confused. Ibiki smirked, "Spunky as ever. No I'm fine with just one cup." He nodded to the lady. "O-Okay" She replied as she left the room, still being tailed by the ANBU. Karin looked over at Ibiki and smiled sweetly.

Yeah! End of chapter 3!

Round 2 still continues!


End file.
